buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Four
"What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Four" was the twenty-fourth issue of the Angel & Faith comic book series. Synopsis Whistler told Pearl and Nash to retrieve the orb to spread the magic globally instead of just London. Seeing the mutations in the alley, Angel ordered Faithto get the orb while he decided to take down Whistler. After landing a few blows on Nash out of revenge for Nadira, Faith attempted to get the plague ball before being stopped by the siblings. Meanwhile, Angel and Whistler are locked in battle. In between the fight, Angel tried one last time to change Whistler's mind about releasing the plague and the clashed over their conflicting idealogies. Eventually Angel grabbed Whistler by his horns and forced him to look at the mutating citizens below them. He firmly said that while Whistler called it "neccessary losses", it was inflicting suffering on innocent people who had nothing to do with any of this. Angel then went on to say that was why he couldn't go through with the Twilight Prophecy, Buffy had woken him up and showed him the consequences he had been ignoring. Whistler appeared affected and slightly doubtful for a moment, but he shoved him away and regained his resolve. He mentioned he had seen big disasters like this (using Hiroshima as an example), but it was the only way. He was way too deep into his plan to back out of it now. Instead of getting the orb, Pearl and Nash get sidetracked and brutally fight against Faith. While Sophronia and Lavinia attempt to rally the confused townspeople and calm them down, Giles and Alasdair manage to get the plague ball. They come up with a plan to detonate it themselves and absorb it's power because of their history with magic, but the result is that it may kill both of them in the process or ''restore Giles's age and Alasdair's magic. Their plan is interrupted when Pearl and Nash realize what the two are doing. They immediately snatch the plague ball away from the two and Nash prepared to launch it globally like Whistler ordered them to. Suddenly, a half-burned Nadira managed to come to consciousness and was able to stab Nash in the back to get her revenge. Faith took the opportunity to finish him off and took the orb of pure magic with her. As Nadira collapsed, Faith panicked and desperately tried to get the pure magic to heal her, but Giles and Alasdair regretfully explain it's most likely not possible. Upset but accepting, she gave the magic orb back to them for the two to complete their plan. Whistler suddenly attacked, taking the magic plague ball with him. He decided to spread it globally himself and improvise, only for Angel to intervene by grabbing his wrist. Angel challenged Whistler, saying that he always said the big moments define who you are. Now it was time to find out. Continuity The story was set after ''"Spike and Faith", but before "TBA". *Pearl and Nash remarked that their place in evolution was fulfilled when they saw the mutating people, a reference to the vision their mother had seen explictly in "The Hero of His Own Story". '' *Angel told Whistler that it was Buffy who changed his mind about going through with Twilight in ''"Twilight, Part Four". *Angel taunted Whistler by mentioning his "Big moments" belief, seen in "Becoming, Part One" and "Live Through This, Part One". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Rupert Giles *Alasdair Coames *Whistler *Pearl *Nash (killed) *Nadira *Sophronia Fairweather *Lavinia Fairweather *Colin *Colin's mother *Skinless man *Twisted man *Guitar man (London resident) *Ten-armed woman *Merging men *Bug-breathing woman *Electric woman *Guttet man *Wolf man *Winged woman *Buffy Summers (only mentioned) Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Half-Demon *Mutants Locations *London, England, U.K. *Hiroshima, Japan (only mentioned) Death Count *Nash, stabbed in the back by Nadira and finished off by Faith. *Several London residents, due to the effects of the plague ball. Behind the Scenes Collections *''What You Want, Not What You Need'' Pop Culture/Real World References * Whistler sites the Hiroshima bombing as proof that his plan is the only way to save the world. Gallery Cover Artwork Angelfaith24a zps0d148e8b.jpg Angelfaith24b zps052e0918.jpg nl:What You Want, Not What You Need, Deel Vier Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine